Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-39071805-20190526215758
Dedication Colours: Scarlet, Mostly Scarlet Symbol: A heart that has the words DEDICATION in it. Cost: 400 Soul Shards _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Dedication is an Element that is for Dedicated people, having a good offense and deffensive stat, but it all depends on what mastery you have." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Spell 1: Mastery: The user summons one of 3 random weapons (Spear, Sword or Bow), a bar of scarlet energy appearing there head as it fills up the weapon grows larger and gets more pretty ('-'), before a burst of scarlet energy appears around the user a word also appearing saying Mastery level 1, 2 or 3, mastery resets if you join a new game. (Gimmick Spell) Spell 2: Spear: The user summons there spear and charges up for an attack. (Travelling Spell) Mastery Spear 1: Javelin of Athena: (The Default move for Spear), The user charges there spear infront of them, running forth a trail of light following them as they travel across the field of battle, if they run into an enemy the enemy will be impaled upon the spear and eventually will be exploded off when they've either hit a wall or the spell has finished. Mastery Spear 2: Take Flight: The user spins around and jumps into the air and charges down infront of them, a small tornado being produced by the spear slamming into the ground, if any enemy gets blown up with the user will slam them down with the spear. Mastery Spear 3: Fallen Star: The user will spin there spear and travel infront of them a scarlet rainbow following there spear as they pounce onto an enemy, these enemy will get stunned and eventually explode dealing moderate damage, stars will also appear as the enemy gets exploded. Spell 3: Sword: The user will summon there sword in there hand and charge for an attack (Aoe spell) Mastery Sword 1: Slice of Aries : The user will charge up, flames being emitted from there sword the sword gradually going red as it gets hot, suddenly the user will slice infront of them dealing a great deal of damage if it's held down, as it burns the user will have to hold down there mouse (or hold down the cast button or hold there finger in place) for it to burn. Mastery Sword 2: Spin Slice: The user will charge up there sword before spinning at a rapid speed unleashing a small tornado around them as opponents get stunned and knocked back, the user having to spam V. Mastery Sword 3: A Thousand Slices: The user will spin there sword before slicing infront of them, a small slice being produced before a thousand slices ppearing around the magic circle underneath them, small explosions appearing after the slices have gone, the user will have to mash buttons (or tap around the screen.) Spell 4: Bow : The user will summon forth a bow and charge up for there attack. (mULTI-PROJECTILE SPELL) Mastery Bow 1: Arrow of Artemis: The user charges up an arrow before unleashing it upon an opponent, this arrow will grow larger if the user press v, the arrow will explode into a crescent moon upon impact. Mastery Bow 2: Hunter's Arrows: The users unleashes a flurry of up to 4 arrows upon there opponent, these arrows will go in a straight line, but will hom into a target if V is pressed 4 times, aesthetically lighting up said arrows. Mastery Bow 3: Arrows from Heaven: The user charges up a blast by charging there magic circle, before unleashing it into the sky, after a few seconds another magic circle will appear where said arrow was launched into and a rain of arrows will occur from the magic circle dealing a big amount of damage on opponents. Spell 5: DEDICATION: The user will summon both of there weapons forth, the weapons circling around the user in perfect synchronization, suddenly as the weapons circle around the user a quick time event will occur where a cinematic (will only happen for the user) will occur the user will have to press buttons in a certain order to proceed with the spell, these orders will be random per weapon, when the quick time event is done a few words will appear on the player's screen reading "You Are Filled With DEDICATION.", suddenly the weapons will stop spinning around the user and quickly launch into the sides of the magic circle pillars of scarlet surronding them as they spin rapidly, the pillars will then explode into projectiles that will hit any opponent thats nearby doing massive damage.